Hotaru
by InAColdBlast
Summary: What's this? A new girl in Konoha, but she's from the Moon village, Konoha's newest enemies. But why is she so interested in Naruto. And what's with this 'demon'.
1. Chapter 1

**Kana: Well here ish le writer's very first story.  
Diachi: That I intend to finish  
Kana: So she says┘  
Diachi: I will! And I need help from people.  
Kana: Yes, she's very bad at coming up with jutsus. So she needs the readers help to have jutsus for the girl. Whose name is going to be mentioned earlier.  
Diachi: Yep! So send in your jutsus for me in reviews and I'll take them! . thanks.  
Kana: Yes indeed. Please Read and Review so she can build her inspiration and creation as well as her motivation.  
Diachi: Thankies everyone! Take it away Kana.  
Kana: Le writer does NOT own Naruto or anything relating to it, except the girl and the plot.  
Diachi: Otherwise Naruto would be totally different.**

_"Thinking" & emphasizing words.  
__**Flashbacks**_.  
**Demons talking**.

* * *

The silver haired shinobi walked along the strangely empty halls of the Hokage mansion. He had been called to play messenger boy for the day while others were out on missions. "_How the hell did I get into this position?"_ He mused. _"It oh it was because of my injury from the-"_ Before he could finish his thoughts an ear-piercing scream rang through the building, bringing him back to reality. He took off towards the sound of the scream which coincidentally led him straight to the Hokage's office. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. 

There was a girl now older than fifteen crouching down in the corner of the room. Hands over her ears, tousled snow white hair, tatty old torn clothes that hung from her body, and lifeless, hopeless, timid emerald eyes. The first thing the silver hair man noticed about the girl was that she was wearing a headband from the hidden Moon village. The village that had just recently attacked the leaf village without any exclamation. The second was the fact that she was using a kunai and desperately trying to fight off the ANBU members who were trying to get near her. **Trying**. The silver haired shinobi reached for his own kunai when a stern voice stopped him.

"Kakashi. Leave her alone." The blonde hokage turned her chair around to face him. She held a hand up to the ANBU, who had backed up after another deafening shriek from the now trembling girl.

_"Too many people around, can't breath."_ The girl found a spot on the ground to look at while she gasped for her breath.

After the defeated ANBU left the room Kakashi turned back to the hokage. _"Mind telling me what's going on in here?"_ He motioned toward the girl who was hugging her knees to her chest.

"We found her hiding in the building several days after the battle between the leaf and moon villages. She was brought here screaming like you just witnessed."

"And she's still here? She looks like she should be in the hospital. And what about her village did they not come back for her?" His eyes fell soft on the young girl staring at him, dull emerald eyes penetrating his flesh.

The hokage sighed. She really wanted to keep this all a secret until they sent her back; however the young girl's screams made it hard for anyone to keep her hidden.

"You saw what happens when we touch her. How could we possibly bring her to a hospital? We haven't heard anything from the village. Though they left a few of their near-death teammates behind. Everyman for themselves I assume. We have no information on her, not even a name. She won't speak to anyone."

_"They seem really busy talking, I'm sure they won't mind..."_ Without warning the girl stood up tremulously holding onto the window sill. She opened the window with some trouble from lack of strength. She let out a small giggle as the warm breeze blew over her pale face and blew her bangs from her eyes. Kakashi and the hokage were astonished at her actions. This young girl had just went from a horror-struck victim to a giggling school girl. (lol, sorry had to use that.)

"Excuse me miss." Kakashi now standing next to the girl cleared his throat. "I think you need to go to a hospital."

He apparently had startled her when he noticed her jump; after which she regained her composure. The snow haired girl took a step backwards, turning her head from him. _"Too close to me. I can feel his hot breath for crying out loud! Too close!"_ She clutched the kunai in her hand tighter.

"Wait. You're in no condition to fight and enemy or not you need to get help." The silver haired shinobi spoke with a soft and caring voice.

"I told you that before. We don't want to hurt you, we just want to _help_ you." The blonde woman had walked over next to Kakashi and gave a gentle smile.

**"They're lying you can't believe them."**

_"Are you sure? They seem..."_ She paused for the right word, _"moral enough."_

"**Just tell them no."**

_The girl stood infront of a large cave like structure. It was dark but two green eyes shone through the darkness. A large white head poked out and nudges the girl."Okay, but I'm gonna say you said so if they ask_." _She replied._

"**Just do it**."

She hesitantly shook her head, her mouth to dry to speak for her.

"Why not?" The hokage asked hopeful that they got a response from her.

"Keiko said you can't be trusted." Fear, now visible in the girl's eyes she pushed herself against the wall, trying to get away. "Just like the rest of them."

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what I could do to make it better or more to your liking. And remember I need jutsu ideas.  
Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diachi: Sorry such a long time to update... I was on vacation for a week, then coming home for five days and getting ready to go on another week long vacation. Kana: So the more reviews for more in the story I need muse!  
Diachi: Or I'll just write more in the chapters.  
Kana: The writer owns no Naruto related things cause if she did it would be crazy and there would be new episodes all the time.**

* * *

_**Keiko said you can't be trusted." Fear was now visible in the girl's eyes as she pushed herself against the wall, trying to get away. "Just like the rest of them."**_

* * *

The hokage sighed and turned back to her desk, leaving the cowering girl in the corner. Kakashi sighed sadly then reached out toward the girl resulting in an earsplitting scream.

_"Not again, too much, too much..."_ the memories flooded back in the girl's dull green eyes. All the memories of the pain and suffer from-- "_Don't think about that, you're free now, just worry about the present."_

The girl glanced up at the silver haired jounin. She stared at him as he stared back. He noticed her flinch from his touch; it was a small pat on the arm. Kakashi transformed his pat to wrapping his hand around her arm. The girl immediately jerked her arm back away from his grasp.

"Shhh" He spoke softly to her, he wasn't sure why but he felt for the young girl; however strange as it may seem he did. He sat on his knees in front of her, holding out a caring hand. The girl only looked at it with dead eyes, not trusting it for a second time. Kakashi laughed lightly at her all the while the girl only flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Ya know, if you take it," he motion toward his outstretched hand, "then we can get you fixed up." He stretched his hand closer to her and she slowly reached her own hand out and placed it in his. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he knew he just made a huge break through... or so he thought.

* * *

"Kakshi-sensei who is this?" A pink haired girl questioned the older man.

"That is your new patient Sakura. Please give her the usual check-up and I shall be back sometime later."

"What? Why, sensei she's from another village! I can't give her a check-up." Kakashi didn't even hear, he was already half way down the hall.

Sakura sighed, "What should I do now? Well, anyways, I'm Sakura and I'll be--" Sakura turned around only to be roughly pushed to the side as the injured girl shoved open the hospital room and lunged down the hall after the gray haired shinobi.

Kakashi had taken his infamous book out and began reading as always; however he was stopped in the middle of the hallway. The injured girl he had taken to the room that Sakura was suppose to check her up in was now standing in front of him, panting slightly.

"Hm?" Kakashi brought his book down from his face and stuck it back in his pouch. "No, you stay in there." He pointed behind them both at a room with a stunned Sakura leaning against the door frame. No response. He sighed, "How do you expect to get better? You need to go back to the hospital room and stay there." He started his walk out again, only to be stopped once more by the girl standing in the middle of the hallway arms stretched out in an attempt to block his way out. The white haired girl looked up, white strands falling over her face, dark sapphire eyes narrowed at him, as telling him something. "All right, calm down, I'll stay with you."

Back in the room, the girl had decided to take a chance to look around the room as Sakura and Kakashi were talking about her.

The room was a sickly white color. Pure white. And the bed sheets, a faded blue color, gross. The room was a little bit too big for needed space. There was a single plant in the corner near the door and too many tools lying around for her comfort. The girl was also starting to get a small fever.

_"This hospital is horrible! The lights are too bright and the walls are too white! This bed is too rough, I guess shinobi here have it tough. The food tastes like yuck and... and... I want a duck!"_ The girl giggled hysterically at her lame dull, brainless poem. Man, was she bored.

**"Sweetie, I think you need to sleep. Listen to yourself, you're going crazy. You always get like that when you're sick."** A tall white wolf stepped out from an even larger cave dug into the ground. She stretched her forelegs out on the ground and her rump in the air. She yawned, which sounded like a low roar escaping from the bottom of the wolf's throat.

"_Keiko, don't you think I know I should? Well, I can't just fall asleep with them in here. How do I know I can trust them? Especially the lollypop head?"_ Her new nickname for Sakura. "_She was pretty mad after I moved her out of my way to get to Kakashi."_

**"Hun, you didn't 'move' her, you shoved her onto the floor to rush past her. I'd be mad too if I were her."**

_"Either way, I don't think I should go to sleep. I me--"_ She was interrupted with her inner thoughts by a sudden hand resting against her forehead.

"Hm.. you have a slight fever. You should rest as soon as we finish the tests." With that Kakashi stood up and returned next to Sakura's side.

**"Go to sleep my child, I'll watch you, they won't hurt you while I'm here."** Keiko had grabbed the girl, pulling her gently toward her side, where she lied down next to the wolf, two tails engulfing the body.

"Okay, so we'll start--" Sakura never finished her sentence, she turned around to find a sleeping girl.

"She needs rest. I'll take her to my house." Kakashi picked the girl up bridal style only so he wouldn't wake her up from her much needed sleep. "In the meanwhile find out her name. I want to know as soon as you find out." With that he hopped away.

* * *

_"Her hair's unusually soft."_ Kakashi thought as he ran his fingers through it.

"**What?! No way is he taking us anywhere! Especially if he's talking like that! I told you I'd watch over you child, and I will."**

Unexpectedly the girl's eyes opened; yet her eyes were a blood red color, her hair had grown rougher and more matted and longer, her teeth now consisted of long canines, and her nails suddenly grew longer. She pushed off from him and landed on a nearby roof top, as did he.

"I can't let you take her." The voice was rough and coarse, while the tone was stern and threatening.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE.  
; 


End file.
